clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rush Clovis
*Separatists|textcolor = white}} Baron Rush Clovis was a Human male senator who served as the representative for Scipio and the InterGalactic Banking Clan in the Galactic Senate during the Clone Wars. Clovis entered the Senate in 25 BBY, the same year as Padmé Amidala, with whom he formed a close relationship. As the representative of Naboo and the Chommell sector, Amidala served with Clovis for years in the Senate, and they eventually became romantically involved. Subsequently, Amidala insisted that they keep their relationship strictly professional. Clovis reluctantly agreed. Later, the Jedi Council requested that Amidala spy on Clovis to determine whether or not he had secret dealings with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. At that time he let Padme know that he still wished to resume their relationship. Senate Spy When the senate and the jedi become concerned that Rush Clovis might be taking part in a sepratist conspiracy, they ask Padme Amidala if she could keep an eye on him. She accepts and meets with Clovis at a bar and tells her that he is going to Cato Neimoidia and asks her along. She accepts and he takes her there. While she's there, Anakin is also there to look out for trouble. He is not comfortable with the fact that Padme is near Clovis. Meanwhile, she and Clovis meet with Lott Dod and Clovis refuses to make a deal with him, so Dod and Poggle the Lesser decide to posion Amidala so that Clovis would make the deal. Later, Padme shares a drink with Dod and gets posioned, and while no one is looking she steals a hologram that shows details of a new droid factory on Geonosis. She and Anakin then escape with the help of Clovis and Anakin leaves him behind and he is left with Lott Dod and a bunch of battle droids with blasters. An Old Friend In 20 BBY, Clovis discovered corruption in the Banking Clan on his home planet of Scipio. When Padme Amidala arrived to secure a transaction for the Republic, he was assigned as the Clan's agent in the transaction. Amidala refused him and walked off. Later that night, he climbed to Padme's apartment. He told her that he had found corruption in the Clan. From a rooftop the bounty hunter Embo fired shots at the two. Using the shots as proof that he was being truthful, he asked her to help him uncover the corruption. She reluctantly agreed. The next day, under the facade of the transaction, the two waited for one of Amidala's handmaidens cut the power to the building. When the lights went out, Amidala found the records and downloaded them. The power came back on, and business went on. Amidala found the proof in the records of corruption, but was arrested for espionage. Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker bailed her out, and they went to find Clovis. They found him at his private residence, and the bounty hunter Embo pursued. They tried to escape on a speeder, but Embo shot them down. The speeder skidded among the snow like a snowmobile, and Embo used his helmet as a sled to pursue. They lost him eventually and escaped off planet. They presented the information to Palpatine, who ordered the two to investigate. The found that the Separatists were allowed to not pay off their loans and yet the Republic's increased. Clovis tried to force a kiss on Padme, but Skywalker burst in and beat Clovis up. Security came in, and Clovis said that Skywalker beat off a man trying to kill him. While a medical droid was tending to him, it showed a message from Count Dooku, who stated that if the corruption was exposed, Clovis would be head of the Clan, and agrees to give him evidence of the corruption. Nix Card and Clovis reported to Palpatine that the corruption was exposed, and that the Core Five were arrested. The Separatists endorsed Clovis as leader of the Clan. The Republic voted to the same effect. Clovis assumed control of the Clan. As Clovis assumed power, Dooku arrived with droids and killed the clone escort. Dooku demanded that Clovis join him as recompense for his position. Clovis reluctantly agreed. However, Skywalker arrived with a clone army to retake Scipio. as the battle raged, Skywalker arrived in Clovis' office. Clovis held him at bay with Amidala until a crashed droid made the building unstable. Clovis held on to Skywalker's hand as he dangled over the gap, but he let go to save Padme and fell to his death. Appearances *Senate Spy *An Old Friend *The Rise of Clovis *Crisis at the Heart Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Senators Category:Separatist Senators Category:Republic Category:Separatists Category:Deceased